Enemies
There are multiple enemies within game. Some are in Run 'n' Guns, some are in boss fights, and some are mini-bosses. Enemies Mausoleums * Parry Ghosts (Original, 2 versions) * A small elder parry ghost with a blue hat * A female parry ghost that homes in and spins on the player * A bigger version of the parry ghost with the hat Forest Follies * Acorn Maker * Aggravating Acorns * Bothersome Blueberries * Deadly Daises * Maddening Mushrooms * Firey Flowers * Toothy Terrors Treetop Trouble * Ladybugs * Woodpeckers * Moths * Woodstacks (Un-official name) * Little Mosquitos (Little Helper) Funfair Fever * Magician * Moving Trampoline (Little Helper) * Balloons * Clowns * Stilt Boys (Un-official name) * Pretzels Funhouse Frazzle * Toy Cars * Toy duck and ducklings * Kisses * Shooting Stars (Un-official name) * Mini rocket riding a mini unicycles (Un-official name) * All seeing jack-in-the-boxes (Un-official name) * Jacks * Tubas Rugged Ridge * Mountain Goats * Pyro Heads * Weighing Scales (Little Helper) * Stone Lions * Sludge Monsters * Grim JR(s) * Statyrs * Face Perilous Piers * Flying Fish * Barnicles * Urchins * Crabs (Little Helpers) * Starfish (Seen) * Octopus (Little Helper) Enemies (In Sub-Boss fights) Mr. Wheezy * Cigarette Bats (seen) Pip 'n' Dot * Domino Bird (Seen) Phear Lap * Derby racers (Seen) Mangosteen * Billiard Chalks Enemies (in Boss fights) Baroness Von Bon Bon * Jelly Bean Warriors * Jawbreaker (and mini jawbreakers) * Candy Corn (and mini candy corn) * Cupcake * Gumball Machine * Waffle * Peppermint Candy * Sugarcake Castle Beppi the Clown * Bumper Car * Cardboard Ducks * Balloon Animals * Carousel Horse * Penguins * Rollercoaster (along with Yellow/Orange Men) Cagney Carnation * Boomerang Maple Seeds * Toothy Terror Variations (Yellow/Orange, Black & Green) Cala Maria * Fish (Gold and Red) * Ghost Pirates * Sea Horse * Turtle * Puffer Fish * Electric Eels * Snakes Captain Brineybeard * Ship * Shark * Sea Dogs * Squid * Hanging Barrel Djimmi the Great * Floating Swords/Jewels/Cat * Sarcophagi * Floating Pyramids * Ghost Mummies * Djimmi's Turban Dr. Kahl's Robot * Laser Bots Goopy Le Grande Grim Matchstick * Flame Minions Hilda Berg * Zeppelins * UFOs King Dice * Deck o' cards Phantom Express(Blaze Brothers, Blind Specter, Head of the Train & T-Bone) * Flying Pumpkins * Ghosts Ribby and Croaks * Fireflies Rumor Honeybottoms * Worker Bees Sally Stageplay * Babies * Prop Actors ''The Devil'' * Purple Demons * Purple Fat Demons * Blue Demons The Root Pack (Moe Tato, Psycarrot & Weepy) * Worms Wally Warbles * Medical Birds * Nail Birds Werner Werman * Rat Ghosts Mini-Bosses in Run 'n Guns Forest Follies * Acorn Maker Treetop Trouble * Dragon Fly Funfair Fever * Cannons * Duck Shooting Machine * HotDog Funhouse Frazzle * Two-mouthed walls (Un-official name) Rugged Ridge * Cyclops Perilous Piers * Captain Krustacean Sub-Bosses All Bets are OFF! * Tipsy Troop (Martini Glass, Whiskey Bottle & Rum Glass) * Chip Bettigan * Mr. Wheezy * Pip 'n' Dot * Hopus Pocus * Phear Lap * Pirouletta * Mangosteen * Mr. Chimes Honeycomb Herald * Policeman Bee Aviary Action! * Wally's Son Murine Corps * Cat Robot Bosses * The Root Pack (Moe Tato, Weepy & Psycarrot) * Goopy Le Grande * Hilda Berg * Cagney Carnation * Ribby & Croaks * Baroness Von Bon Bon * Beppi the Clown * Djimmi the Great * Grim Matchstick * Wally Warbles * Rumor Honeybottoms * Captain Brineybeard * Sally Stageplay * Werner Werman * Dr. Kahl's Robot * Cala Maria * Phantom Express (Blind Specter, T-Bone, The Blaze Brothers & The Head of the Train) * King Dice * The Devil Category:Bosses Category:Boss levels Category:Mini Bosses